


(Podfic of) Mistakes We Knew We Were Making by Singlesrvngfrend

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate is a bartender in a Marine town, and his #1 rule is that he doesn't fuck Marines. Don't tell Brad Colbert that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Mistakes We Knew We Were Making by Singlesrvngfrend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistakes We Knew We Were Making](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264320) by [singlesrvngfrend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlesrvngfrend/pseuds/singlesrvngfrend). 



(Cover by [](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**endeni**](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/))

 **Length:** 25:22

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/Mistakes%20We%20Knew%20We%20Were%20Making%20by%20Singlesrvngfrend.mp3) || 24.4 MB  
[Archived mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mistakes-we-knew-we-were-making)


End file.
